ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Cutout animation
Cutout animation is a form of stop-motion animation using flat characters, props and backgrounds cut from materials such as paper, card, stiff fabric or even photographs. The props would be cut out and used as puppets for stop motion. The world's earliest known animated feature films were cutout animations (made in Argentina by Quirino Cristiani), as is the world's earliest surviving animated feature. Today, cutout-style animation is frequently produced using computers, with scanned images or vector graphics taking the place of physically cut materials. South Park is a notable example of the transition since its pilot episode was made with paper cutouts before switching to computer software. More complex figures depicted in cutout animation, such as in silhouette animation, often have joints made with a rivet or pin or, when they are made on a computer, an anchor. These connections act as mechanical linkage, which have the effect of a specific, fixed motion. Other notable examples include Blue's Clues, Angela Anaconda and, more recently, Charlie and Lola. One of the most famous animators still using traditional cutout animation today is Yuri Norstein. ZD productions uses mostly Cutout stop motion like in the Marshmallow the Kitten shorts. . Examples :For more examples, see the list of stop-motion films. Feature films ]] *''El Apóstol'' (1918) by Italian-Argentine cartoonist Quirino Cristiani, was also the world's first animated feature film. *''The Adventures of Prince Achmed'' by Lotte Reiniger (from 1926) was a silhouette animation using armatured cutouts and backgrounds which were variously painted or composed of blown sand and even soap. *''No. 12'', also known as Heaven and Earth Magic by Harry Everett Smith, completed in 1962, utilizes cut-out illustrations culled from 19th century catalogs. *The Soviet films Lefty (1964) and Go There, Don't Know Where (1966). *René Laloux's early films made use of armatured cutouts, while his first feature Fantastic Planet is a rare example of un''armatured cutout animation. *The feature films of Karel Zeman (Czechoslovakia) combined cutout animation and landscapes with live actors. *The opening sequence of ''L'Armata Brancaleone (1966), a film by Italian director Mario Monicelli, features cutout animation, made by the Italian Emanuele Luzzati. *''Twice Upon a Time'' (1983), an animated movie directed by John Korty and produced by George Lucas, uses a form of cutout animation, which the filmmakers called "Lumage," that involved prefabricated cut-out plastic pieces that the animators moved on a light table. *The opening sequence of Weird Science (1985), a film by American director John Hughes. * South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) and Imaginationland: The Movie (2008) use computer animation to imitate cutout animation. *''Strange Frame'' relies primarily on an innovative cutout style combined with both traditional and 3D elements. *''The Breadwinner'' (2017) use digital animation to imitate cutout animation in the storyworld sequences. Other (short) *''Thieves of Baghdad'' by Noburo Ofuji (from 1926) was an early example of cutout animation, by animating chiyogami (Japanese colored paper) cut-outs. *''The Miracle of Flight,[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LMpXUd_kesA ''The Miracle of Flight] on YouTube a short cutout animated clip from the famous Monty Python's Flying Circus, by Terry Gilliam *''Le merle'' (1958) is a combination of the (white) cut-outs and (pastel) backgrounds (music is the French folksong "Mon Merle") by Norman McLaren. *''The Little Island'' (1958), a combination of both traditional animation and paper cut-out elements, by Richard Williams *Monty Python's Flying Circus (1969) animation sketches were paper cut-out, as animated by member Terry Gilliam *''How Death Came to Earth'' (1971), by Ishu Patel *''Tabi'' (1973) and Shijin no Shôgai (1974), two cutout animations by Kihachirō Kawamoto (who was otherwise primarily a puppet animator) *''Angela Anaconda, an animation combining the black-and-white photographs and cutout-styled CGI animation *South Park'' used construction paper cutouts in its first episode before switching to PowerAnimator and, later, Maya. *''Blue's Clues'' used cutout animation for many of its characters. *''Little Bill'' *''Pigeon Street'' was created by Alan Rogers and Peter Lang who then both created animations for programmes like Words and Pictures, Numbertime, Rosie and Jim and Hotch Potch House. *''Charlie and Lola'' uses a complex combination of photographic and drawn elements to imitate the collage style of the books - by Lauren Child. *Joel Veitch uses SWF cutout animation style on his website Rathergood.com. *The humour animation site JibJab primarily uses cutout animation from photographs. *''It's Jerry Time'' is an Emmy Award-winning web series that uses cutout animation in its episodes. *Pre-1997 episodes of Captain Pugwash on BBC1 *''Outer Space Astronauts'' uses a similar technique to blend live-action and computer-generated layers in its unique animation style. *King Rollo was a children's character created by David McKee in 1979. *''Uncle Grandpa'' features a character called the Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, who is animated using this technique. *The music video for "Nothing on You" uses cutout animation. *The music video for "Pressure" by Skindred uses cutout animation. *The music video for "Lie Lie Lie" by Serj Tankian uses cutout animation. *The intro and outro themes of Charlie Chalk uses cutout animation. *The 1960 Famous Studios Modern Madcap cartoon Bouncing Benny *''Mi-Mi, the Lazy Kitten'' from China and Tillie, the Unhappy Hippopotamus from Czechoslovakia as shown on the Saturday morning kids' show the CBS Children's Film Festival which aired from 1967 to 1984. Mi-Mi used bright-colored pastels set against a white background while Tillie used a variety of different shades of yellows, greens, and grays in a paisley design even before the latter became popular in the 1970s. *Nintendo's Paper Mario series used cutout animation with the characters to explore the various locations in or around the Mushroom Kingdom. The commercial for the Nintendo 3DS game Paper Mario: Sticker Star also uses cutout animation. *Sega's Sonic 4: Episode I and II game opening logo used cutout animation with 3D model sprites of modern Sonic and Tails. * The mobile game Sega Heroes uses cutout animation with Sega character sprites. * The Japanese duo Gekidan Inu Curry's work is used in the popular animated series Bakemonogatari and Puella Magi Madoka Magica. They were inspired by Soviet cutout features such as Hedgehog in the Fog. * Hoops and Yoyo usually appear in greeting cards but also in animated cartoons that use cutout animation. * Art And Animation Studio is a Czech animation studio that had produced a wide range of short film cutout animations, such as, About Dressy Sally (1976), Goodbye Ophelia (1978), Queen Scooter First (1981), The Impossible Dream (1983) and Shakespeare (2000), as well as television cutout animation series, such as, Bear (1988), Balabánci (1993), Adventures Under the Willow (1999) and Hajadla (2006). References Category:Animation techniques Category:Articles containing video clips Category:Stop motion